OrganizmZero
OrgaNizmZero is the alias of one of the first 24 genetically engineered offspring of the notorious House Helios (or Hel House, as the sun-kin secretly referred to it). Due to the use of conflicting monikers, it is unknown whether organizmzero's identity is that of N or O of the first House Helios project. OZ is a viciously adrogynous cypher who literally lives in the shadows. House Helios motto: aien aristeuein Ever to Excel personal motto: λάθε βιώσας Láthe biṓsas "Live hidden" OrgaNizmZeRo is fluent in Arabic, Spanish(Spain) and Greek(classical and modern; proficient in English, Japanese, and Czech. She is miserable at French because Frenach is stupid, anmd all that gagging and spitting is gross. further info: Records show that the ancient Greeks seemed unsure about the status of zero as a number. They asked themselves, "How can nothing be something?", leading to philosophical and, by the Medieval period, religious arguments about the nature and existence of zero and the vacuum. The paradoxes of Zeno of Elea depend in large part on the uncertain interpretation of zero. Example of the early Greek symbol for zero (lower right corner) from a 2nd century papyrus By 130 AD, Ptolemy, influenced by Hipparchus and the Babylonians, was using a symbol for zero (a small circle with a long overbar) within a sexagesimal numeral system otherwise using alphabetic Greek numerals. Because it was used alone, not just as a placeholder, this Hellenistic zero was perhaps the first documented use of a number zero in the Old World. However, the positions were usually limited to the fractional part of a number (called minutes, seconds, thirds, fourths, etc.)—they were not used for the integral part of a number. In later Byzantine manuscripts of Ptolemy's Syntaxis Mathematica (also known as the Almagest), the Hellenistic zero had morphed into the Greek letter omicron (otherwise meaning 70). Another zero was used in tables alongside Roman numerals by 525 (first known use by Dionysius Exiguus), but as a word, nulla meaning "nothing", not as a symbol. When division produced zero as a remainder, nihil, also meaning "nothing", was used. These medieval zeros were used by all future medieval computists (calculators of Easter). The initial "N" was used as a zero symbol in a table of Roman numerals by Bede or his colleague around 725. OrganizmZero is also the similarly spelled moniker of a highly misanthropic genetically engineered mercenary from an alternate reality somehow even shittier than this one. It's called X, because that's how shitty the people there are, they couldn't even come up with a proper name cuz they were too busy getting high on weird drugs and fucking around with the genetic makeup of any old poor bastard who wandered into their reality. OrganizmZero was the result of a foolhardy experiment to see what would happen if you combined the temperament of an angry cat, and the mannerisms of a drunk, horny old man, in the body of a recently deceased 30 year old time travelling slacker from the early 90's( r.i.p. dakota bridges). She is widely, and some say, wisely, considered to be a dangerous lunatic. But them that say so is just jealouis. aliases: Omicron; rogue hate; the failed experiment; OZ likes: chaos; bubble tea; guns, the bigger the better; the band gunpowder treason, but only after their lead singer offed himself, and they learned how to fucking play; cats, because the are awesome at getting people to do shit for them hates: cold tea; you, probably; cats , because they are assholes strengths: cynicism; gun-fu; knife-fu; waif-fu; all the fu's, really, except for kung-fu weaknesses: none of your goddamn business It is unclear how or if the two are related, but it should be noted that they have never been in the same place at once. Category:Lunatics Category:Awesomes Category:Characters